Vampires Might Not Hurt You
by Lyndaxj9a
Summary: Tohru's cousin Kozuku comes back and with a friend. Do Vampires really exist. Rated T for what I may write later.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry about Karaoke Land but that's now on hold till further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Kozuku Honda and Kyuuketsu Shinuki.**

**"Talking"**

**'_Thinking'_**

* * *

Normal Pov

Tohru is coming back from work and she is alone. She wanted to come early and surprise Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, but she was in for a surprise herself.

'_Yay I got off early they're going to be so surprised. But Kyo's Gonna get mad I went through the woods by myself I should hurry'_ Tohru thought. 

"Pretty lady wanna have some fun." said some drunk man coming out of a bush and grabbing Tohru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (AN-It has a ring to it almost blood curling)

"Don't scream I won't hurt you mu…" The drunk man was knocked out cold.

"Are you okay" said the unnamed guy.

"Yes, thank you um who are you." Tohru asked.

He and Tohru stood up and he said.

"Kozuku."

"ko, Kozu-kun"

"The one and only" replied Kozuku

"Wow, you look so different now. You dyed your hair black?"

"Yea, I.."

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted, "Are you ok I heard a scream."

"Yea, I'm fine" Tohru said, "Ko…" She turned around and he wasn't there. " Never mind" and smiled.

"Ok, but you shouldn't be walking alone you could get hurt." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you."

"Its ok lets just go"

"OK" Tohru said with a smile.

When opened the door Shigure burst out saying, "Yay you save my little flower."

"MY!" Kyo said irritated about to hit Shigure on the head.

"Its ok, is Yuki back from his meeting" Tohru asked.

"Its not ok and No." Kyo said

"Ok" said Tohru walking up to her room to change.

'_Whats this' _Thought Tohru as she picked up a letter on her bag.

The letter read,

_We will meet again_

_-Kozuku_

And with that Tohru made dinner, ate, did her homework and washed the dishes.

* * *

**I hope you really like it plz review and give your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

"Tohru-chan did you know that we might be getting some new students." Uo said.

"Really" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yes, a boy and a girl to be exact." Hana said.

"Yay" said Tohru, 'I hope its Kozu-kun'

"Ok, ok everybody sit and settle down." Mayu-Sensei said walking into the room with two students following her. "We have two new students."

'Kozu-kun' Tohru thought

"Their names are Kozuku Honda and Kyuuketsu Shinuki." Mayu said.

Kozuku is Kyo's height, with a little less than shoulder length black hair. Dark brown eyes and a kind face.

Kyuuketsu is a little bit shorter than Kozuku has long black hair with blood red streaks. Her hair is just above her waist. Black eyes, black nail polish with red tips and a blank face.

"HONDA!" The fan girls yelled.

One fan girl asked "What relation do you have with Tohru Honda?"

"Cousin" Kozuku replied.

"There is no way hes Tohru's cousin he looks like Tomokuta Hitorazu the famous singer from America." Another fan girl said, "And therefore hes mine."

Kozuku flinched and said in a mean voice "I belong to no one."

"That's enough. Kozuku, Kyuuketsu go fill in any empty seat." Mayu said.

They took their seats and Mayu did what teachers do best, teach and bore the hell out of kids.

* * *

**I really hope you'll like it and plz review and give ideas because I think I have writers block**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

* * *

At the end of class Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Kyo were talking in the back of the room while Kozuku and Kyuuketsu were at the front of the room getting information from Mayu-sensei.

"Wow, I didn't know he was your cousin Tohru" Uo said excitedly.

"Yes, very random" Hana said.

"Yea, Kozu-kun was living in Japan when we were younger than went to America." Tohru explained.

"So do you think that what the fan girl said about him being a famous America singer is true." Uo said.

"Yea, it is." Kozuku said while walking to the back of the room with Kyuuketsu.

"Really wow that's so cool" Tohru exclaimed.

Kozuku looked behind Tohru and saw Yuki and Kyo glaring at each other.

"Are they alright, they seem like they want to kill each other." Kozuku asked.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Yuki said.

Uo said, "Yea, those two like to argue on some sort of hourly basses."

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence while Yuki and Kyo argued in the background.

Then the unnoticed Kyuuketsu spoke up and said, "Tohru would you like to see where he lives."

"Really"

"Yes, If thats ok." Kozuku said.

"Wow, can Uo, Hana, Kyo and Yuki come too" She asked

"Ok" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Heh, this is gonna be a lot of fun." Uo turned and shouted, "Orangey, Prince were going to Kozuku's house."

"Why?!" Kyo said.

"Because he invited us so we're going" Hana said nochalontly.

Kyo stared at her weirdly and said,"Whatever"

"Yay, then Kozuku led the way" Tohru said.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this and I'm trying to get this the best I can so plz review.  
**


End file.
